Wishing on a Dream
by Disco Jesus
Summary: Every night, a million shooting stars carry a million wishes into the black oblivion of space, carrying the yearnings of a million foolish dreamers off into nothing. This is the story of one such wish, and one such foolish dreamer. One Shot. Song Fic to L


**Wishing On a Dream **

**By Disco Jesus**

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to all those dreamers who try to make the world just a little bit better, each and every single day.

Pairing: H/G... well... kinda

Summary: Hit the back button, you lazy arse.

Disclaimer: Let's face it: If I owned either Harry Potter or Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete, my pen name would be "Bling-Bling Supreme". Case in point, it is not.

Authors Note: If it sucks, it's because I basically wrote this in 20 minutes. Of course, love it or hate it, you damn well better review. Even if it is a flame(although, I wouldn't suggest it. Play with fire, your apt to get burned).

--------------------------------------------

She stared up at the clear sky above her, and in one sweep, her eyes took in the beauty and the majesty of the twinkling celestial lights that hung above the Astronomy Tower. Amazing how balls of gas burning in the endless vacuum of space had captured man's attention since his dawn. But there was a romanticism to the stars, and a calmness as well. Romance and Peace. Ginny Weasley could use both of those things in her life right now. 

_Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
Hoping it will come today._

She did not know what had compelled her to come to the Astronomy Tower this night, well after curfew. The same thing now compelled her to lie on the cold stone and star at the night sky.

If Filch found her, she would be a dead woman. Yet there she lay, making no attempt to hide. Oh sure, she could have probably woken up Harry and asked to borrow his invisibility cloak, the one that Ron had told her about. Of course, that would require waking up, and subsequently talk to, Harry Potter.

_Into the starlight night,  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,  
Waiting on a shooting star._

Harry bloody Potter. The world's biggest git, and her biggest crush. Oh, she could tell herself she was over him, but she would realize the lie immediately whenever he flashed her one of those cheeky smiles. Or when his face hardened into that familiar mask of determination. Or even simply looked in her direction. A sodding look from that git could make her heart skip a few beats!

_But, what if that star is not to come?  
Will there dreams fade to nothing?_

Sadly, Harry didn't even seem to notice her feelings. He thought she was over them when she had started dating Dean. Of course, her reasons for dating Dean had been to get Harry jealous. It had backfired beautifully.

She sighed. It wasn't as if it was just her. Harry had been avoiding girls in general lately. Ginny really couldn't blame him. One date with Cho Chang was enough to make most straight males consider batting for the other team.

Still...

DID SHE HAVE TO TAPDANCE NAKED ON THE BLOODY HEAD TABLE TO GET HARRY TO NOTICE HER?

_When the horizon darkens most,  
We all need to believe there is hope._

Of course, getting near Harry wasn't exactly easy. Ever since Sirius' death, he had begun studying like a madman to find a way to defeat Voldermort.

Ginny felt sorry for him. It couldn't be easy to have all the hopes of the Wizarding World pinned on your 16 year old shoulders.

And, of course, she had to wonder: Was it a good idea to love a boy who might not live past his 7th year?

_Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
I know my heart should guide me, but,  
There's a hole within my soul._

So, it was Harry that had compelled her to come to the Astronomy Tower at this ungodly hour of the night. But what could she really do?

To him, she was more of a little sister than a potential girlfriend. And, was it worth it to pursue the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Duel-Voldermort-Again? The Boy-Who-No-One-Really-Expected-To-Live-All-That-Long?

Her head told her to date a nice, sweet, sensible boy, like Neville Longbottom. Her heart strongly disagreed.

_What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?_

She remembered summers long ago, hearing Bill and Charlie bemoan "the one that got away" over Firewhiskey that Mum would have killed them for drinking.. At the time, she never understood what it meant.

But now, she could see Harry Potter slipping away from her. And unless she did something soon, he would be "the one that got away".

_I wish, then for a chance to see,  
Now all I need, desperately  
Is my star to come..._

Before her vision, a star shot across the sky. And, without being fully aware of what she was doing, Ginny made a wish.

It wasn't for something grand, like riches. Nor was it for something monumental, like peace. But, in its own small way, her wish was just as worthy to ride that falling star as any other.

For, who could really deny a wish for love?

------------------------------------------

Authors Note: And thus concludes my first fic. May there be many more to come.


End file.
